1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay, and is more particularly concerned with a relay having spring contacts which comprise an extension in the area of their mounting, the extensions of the contact springs forming terminal lugs which are secured in a base and serve as a resilient mounting of the armature carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The German patent application No. P 31 32 239.5, corresponding to U.S. Ser. No. 407,236, fully incorporated herein by this reference, relates to an electromagnetic relay having an excitation coil and an elongate armature seated at one side which extends essentially parallel to the axis of the coil and to which at least one contact spring is secured in an insulated manner. The contact spring extends parallel to the armature and has a free end which cooperates with at least one cooperating contact element. A bar-shaped armature is seated at its one end in the area of a first coil flange over an insulating carrier and extends essentially over the entire coil length up to the second coil flange at the opposite end, whereby it forms a working air gap with at least one pole plate in the area of the second coil flange and whereby the contact springs anchored in the armature also essentially extend over the entire length of the coil and spaced from the armature.
The above-mentioned relay has the advantage that the direct fastening of the contact springs in the insulating carrier of the armature directly transmits the armature movement to the contact springs so that no actuation slide is required. However, given the exemplary embodiment described in that application, it is necessary to connect the contact springs, connected to the armature, and movable therewith, to their respective connection elements in a base body by way of stranded conductors. Such stranded conductor connections are relatively expensive and involved to manufacture. Moreover, the insulating carrier of the armature must be seated at the coil body by way of suitable measures, this producing unavoidable friction. When, moreover, the armature is to exhibit a bias or, respectively, restoring force, then such force must be exerted by an additional spring.